


carve your name out of the sky

by granteares



Series: PataterWeek 2017 [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kent is a whiny baby but Alexei loves it, M/M, Patater Week, PataterWeek, back @ it again with the soft bois, he's Weak for Kent, patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granteares/pseuds/granteares
Summary: Kent has been lonely lately and doesn't want Alexei to leave yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so very short (and a day late, oops!) I’m sorry, but it’s soft and cute and I hope that makes up for it!
> 
> Once again, not beta’d, so you can let me know if I made any silly mistakes and I’ll edit ‘em ASAP.

“ _Babe_ ,” Kent whined, swinging out an arm to try and grab at Alexei, starting to come out of his slumber as he felt the other side of the bed shifting. His arm didn’t hit anything, but the bed stopped shifting. “Don’t go, please.” He cracked an eye open, could make out the outline of Alexei sitting on the edge of ‘his’ side of the bed— at least, the side he always took when he stayed at Kent’s.

Alexei shifted, leaned over and Kent felt a kiss against his hair. “Have to, if going to be making flight back to Providence,” Alexei murmured.

Kent made another whiny sound. “Can’t you cancel your flight and get another one? One more day, please… You don’t even have a game until tomorrow.”

“Having practice, котёнок,” Alexei explained, soft, with a chuckle.

“Skip it— just this once?” Kent forced both his eyes open, looking up at Alexei where he still leaned over him. He pouted his bottom lip out a bit, and Alexei reached out a hand to brush his thumb along it. “Please,” Kent continued— very much not above begging right now— “I don’t want you to go yet…” And he didn’t; he really, really didn’t. It was that point in the season where their schedules were tight, things were winding up. It was the first time they had seen each other in a month and a half; even their availability to text, call, and Skype had been dropped to a minimum. And Kent had really been feeling Alexei’s absence in his life, had felt the loneliness creeping in and taking over just like it had done after Jack had cut him out. Which was a silly thought, Kent realized, because Alexei was _there_. He just wasn’t immediately available. And Kent had prepared himself for that, mentally, because their schedules _sucked_. It didn't mean his emotions always listened.

Kent didn’t know how to voice any of this, though, except to beg Alexei to spend an extra day with him and keep him as close as he could.

Thankfully for him, Alexei never seemed to mind it when Kent got clingy and held onto him like a koala. Kent hoped it stayed that way; it had taken him a long time to stop worrying himself sick that Alexei would tell him to back off.

Alexei ran a hand through Kent’s hair, gentle. Kent heard him let out a quiet sigh. “I’m not sure, Kenny…”

“It’s just one more day,” Kent insisted. “We can even get you tickets to go out tonight, if you want. Just don’t leave yet.”

“Are you okay?” Alexei asked instead. “Have been seeming sad while I’m being here…”

Kent ran a hand down his face. “I just missed you,” he admitted, “A lot.”

Alexei leaned over, and pressed a kiss to Kent’s forehead. “Котёнок, I’m missing you, too.” Kent heard another sigh. “Alright… I’m staying today. Get flight changed to tomorrow morning. Will be okay. Not so bad if I’m missing one day of practice.”

Kent smiled, pulling Alexei in for a kiss. “Thank you, baby. I love you, you know that?”

Alexei laughed quietly. “Yes, Kenny, I’m knowing. And I am loving you, too.” Then Alexei straightened up, and Kent frowned as he pushed himself up from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Having to use bathroom,” Alexei laughed. “Is being okay with you, котёнок?”

Kent rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Hurry back.” Kent settled back into his pillow, adjusting the covers around himself to get warmer, and closed his eyes as he waited for Alexei to come back.

When he woke up again, the room was much brighter, the curtains over his windows unable to fully obstruct the sunshine, and there was a heavy arm around his waist, a leg hooked around his own. Kent smiled and snuggled closer into Alexei.

“You awake now?” Alexei asked quietly.

“Mmm, I guess,” Kent mumbled.

“Good, is about time,” Alexei chirped gently, “Always sleeping in so late.”

“You love sleeping in, too, shut up,” Kent replied, rolling his eyes. He shifted, turning around until he was facing Alexei— the Russian met his eyes and smiled at him, and Kent felt a little breathless, the way he often did when he Alexei looked at him like that while they were in bed together: in that way that made Kent feel like the only thing that mattered, like he was loved, like this was _real_.

Alexei laughed. “Da, but you making me spend extra day with you, skipping practice, then sleeping all day instead of doing anything with me.”

“Well I don’t want to _do_ anything,” Kent admitted, “I just want to be with you like this.” Then, sheepishly: “Unless… you wanted to go out and do something…” Maybe he was being selfish. Why had he even asked Alexei to be irresponsible? He should have just let him go back to Providence and not let his stupid anxieties get in the way.

But Alexei pressed a kiss to Kent’s nose, where he knew light freckles speckled across it. “Shh, котёнок, is being okay. I’m thinking is good day to lay in bed with you. Is warm and comfy.” He squeezed Kent closer, nuzzling his face into Kent’s hair.

“Oh,” Kent breathed. “I’m glad, then.” He couldn’t help the small smile on his face. “Thank you for staying, babe.”

“Da, you’re welcome.” Alexei pulled away enough to look at Kent. “I am sorry we not seeing each other for so long, Kent. I’m knowing is hard for you, sometimes. Is being hard for me, too. Missing you every day I don’t see you— even missing you on days I am seeing you.”

“You’re such a sap,” Kent chirped half-heartedly.

Alexei laughed, though. “You are being bigger sap, even though you trying not to show,” he chirped back easily. And Kent laughed, too.

“Shh, don’t expose me like that,” he protested, pressing his lips to Alexei’s again.

“Never, Kenny, is being our secret. Like you being sappy just for me, anyway.” Alexei’s lips turned up into a smirk.

This time, Kent shifted until he was gently laying on top of the Russian man, using his arms and legs to prop himself up slightly— not like he’d hurt Alexei if he put all his weight onto the man. Alexei’s hands came to rest gently along Kent’s sides as Kent looked down at him. “Well, maybe I kind of like being sappy for you…” Kent said quietly.

Alexei pushed up slightly, closing the distance to kiss Kent, long but soft. “I’m glad. I’m loving you so much, котёнок.”

Kent grinned. “I love you too— so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hmu [@kentvparsin](http://kentvparsin.tumblr.com) for more ridiculous Patater-ness!!! Let’s talk headcanons <3
> 
> Also, I’m going to get a belated fic up from the AU day as soon as I can, because I finally had an idea for that thanks to some headcanons with one of my pals. I hope no one minds me extending Patater Week a bit (;


End file.
